Took Flight that Night
by Roxal
Summary: He knew, somehow, that everything would stay fine between them that somehow, it always would. Warnings: AU. Sexual content. Status: Complete. [AxelRoxas]


RP-based post-masquerade ball smut.

For my Roxas.

* * *

They'd discarded the masks a while ago. They didn't belong to them anyway, and they had their own masks, ther own appearances they needed to maintain, even if now their composure was slowly slipping; slowly falling down to their knees beside a toilet in a bathroom in a hallway God-knows how many floors they had managed to make it up. 

It had started out as a lesson, then became fun, and really Axel had meant to stay sober, really he had, but he'd ended up drinking quite a bit too, even if he was nowhere near as gone as Roxas who was crouched over the toilet seat, spilling his stomach out into the formerly-clean porcelain basin. Axel played the good best friend, brushing his hair away from his face, looking out for his pretty pink dress and rubbing his back, telling him, "good, that's right, just let it out, just let it--" until Roxas stopped and managed to sit up and Axel pulled the lever on the side.

"Stay still," Axel commanded gently, rummaged around in the cabinet beneath the sink to produce a glass which he filled with water and handed to the disheveled blond, telling him to rinse his mouth, refilling the glass twice after, the third meant for him to drink. Roxas obeyed silently, his breathing heavy and eyes beginning to lose some of their drunken glaze as he leaned back against the wall opposite the toilet. Axel sat down beside him, fingers grasping loosely at the large hand between them. They sat that way in silence for a long while, Roxas' shoulders heaving with the effort of breathing and Axel watching him with something akin to concern.

"Thank you," Roxas managed finally, eyes trained on the tile floor and edge of rug they were sitting on, "for taking me, and making sure I had a good time. Sorry I ruined it--" he was cut off by Axel taking his free hand and forcing the boy to look at him. His expression was not stern, however; it was soft, and so convincing, not daring to betray the illusion of heartedness they tried so hard to maintain.

"You didn't ruin it," Axel murmured gently, searching those clearing blue eyes with his weary green, "you made it just by being here; just by being with me." _You love him_, part of his mind tried to tell him. _You can sit there and hold him while he pukes up his insides and still think he's beautiful. You love him_, but he couldn't, he _couldn't_, and so he shut the voice up by pressing his lips against the younger Nobody's, moving his hand from his cheek to his hair.

Roxas responded eagerly, pressing back with as much force as he could muster, clutching the hand holding his with all his might. He shifted, turning to face the redhead bodily, skirt hiking up but he didn't care--wanted it, really--as he deepened the kiss and then pulled away, whispering in his ear. "Want you," a clumsy nip at his earlobe, "want you so bad."

They'd fooled around before. It was never anything too much; stolen kisses in empty hallways, petting sessions in their room that never got too heavy. They'd been together for almost two months now, and every day they yearned to be closer. They lacked guilt; remorse; and now they lacked inhibitions, the last line of excuses for not going further, and who cared if Roxas had just been throwing up, who cared if they were both inebriated. It felt right, even if they could feel. It felt necessary somehow, and so they continued blindly, Axel's hand moving from Roxas' face to his thigh, hiking the skirt up further, and Roxas' nimble fingers already working at the silk of the other's cravat and the buttons of his jacket.

Axel shifted them again, pushing Roxas' back against the wall while he kneeled between the blond's legs. Roxas managed to get the jacket off of his older lover before Axel rendered him incapable of movement, his hand cupping the bulging flesh beneath the lacy panties that completed his outfit. Roxas mewled, throwing back his flushed face and clutching Axel's shoulder's like he was the only thing in the world, even if currently he was the only thing that wasn't spinning. Axel buried his face in the crook of the other's neck, nipping and sucking on the skin he found there, exposed by the thin straps of the dress. Beneath it, long fingers worked the blond's erection out of his underwear, stroking gently at first, then harder, his movements intensifying with Roxas' reactions; how tightly he gripped him and how loudly he moaned. Axel thought he liked the way Roxas said his name the best.

The redhead was careful not to let the blond reach his peak. He stopped short, ignoring the younger's protests and grabbing the panties with both hands, pulling them off in a clumsily fluid montion. Roxas sighed, readjusting his grip on Axel's shoulders. He had an idea of what was coming next, and the alcohol had worn off enough to give him a sense of apprehension. His fears were assuged quickly, though, by how gently Axel treated him, prepping him with care and a tenderness their kind shouldn't know. He groaned at the intrusion of fingers at first, but grew gradually accustomed to it, eventually bucking his hips on them, urging them deeper, wanting nothing but more. Again Axel's hand left him, but he wasn't disappointed long. For a few short seconds he wondered when Axel had undone his pants before he felt something much larger than a few fingers enter him.

Again Roxas' shoulders were heaving from the effort it took to breathe; his arms wrapped fully around Axel's neck now, his head falling backward against the wall as the redhead began to fuck him slowly, carefully, lovingly. "A-Axel..." he moaned, fingers gripping whatever he could find, sweat beading on his flushed face and thighs and back. Axel held the small blond's knees up, angling them better and watching the fabric of the dress shift between them, covering what they were doing in a veil of innocence despite how lewd their voices and actions had become.

"Roxas," Axel grunted in return to every utterance of his own name, so lost in this room that had become nothing but them and this moment as Roxas pulled at his hair when he hit just the right spot, clawed at the material on his back when he found just the right pace and everything went white for a few seconds, abdomens clenching and hips going wild for just a few blissful moments and then it was over. Grips slackened and bodies crumpled while Axel held the slight blond against himself like one would a treasured possession; Roxas falling backward, sweaty and content.

They were almost sober by this point, and it took them a few moments to process what exactly they had just done. Axel acknowledged it with a broken laugh, resting his forehead against Roxas' shoulder. "Sorry," he muttered, "sorry, I should've asked if you were sure, if you were ready. It was your fir--"

"Shh," Roxas silenced him, pale fingers against the older Nobody's lips, "it's okay, it's fine. I liked it, I enjoyed it; don't apologize for that." He lifted Axel's face to kiss him, to show him that everything was alright between them; that he had wanted it just as much as the other had, and he had no regrets. There would be no more regrets between them.

Axel returned the kiss with fervor, and he held Roxas a while longer before finally straightening their clothing and carrying the dozing blond up to their room. he would see how they felt in the morning, but he knew, somehow, that everything would stay fine between them; that somehow, it always would.


End file.
